O Faithful Kiss
by Adelaide205
Summary: How could Jack do this to him? He stood there, not as a boy, but a man. His fists clenched into tight balls. Jack did not look at him, he merely stared down at their feet. Jamie opened his mouth to speak and Jack flinched. This is the infamous O Faithful Night sequel! JackxJamie
1. Chapter 1

_Fabulous readers,_

_This is a sequel to the O Faithful Night story. Please note, however, that sequel has matured. I wanted to capture innocence in my first story, and now I'm here to capture how quickly innocence can turn sour. Love is sometimes beautiful, love is sometimes ugly. They say that you hate the person you love the most, that love and hate are two sides of the same coin._

_Will I be trying really hard for you to experience feels throughout this story, however? Yes. I'm sorry. _

_On a side note, I'm sorry for the length of this chapter. I don't have _much _of a story line to work with yet. I only have a direction and outcome I want to head towards. Having said that, this story will take quit a bit of time to construct. Expect chapters once a week, unless some stroke of luck comes my way and gives me a well constructed plan and a manual on how to write. _

**-The wind blows. Earth crumbles. Water flows. Fire burns. Disclaimers disclaim-**

Years came and went. Fall, winter, spring, summer. For as long as the Earth rotated, so did those seasons come in that order. And for as long as winter remained in that balance, Jamie would never see his winter spirit again.

Never again would he know that frozen touch, those cool lips. Jamie had been ashamed of himself for so long. He blamed himself for all wrong that had happened. He had been too forceful, obviously; Jack wasn't interested. He was stupid to think that moving that fast in such a new romance would be a good idea.

He looked back on that morning with humility. He had woken up to an empty bed and thought nothing of it. He was even _glad _that morning. How stupid he had been. He had become a man and trotted around with a sort of pride orbiting his body. He smiled at breakfast; he played and jested with his sister; he practically skipped whenever he walked. His parents though him love sick and looked at their son with happiness.

Days had passed. Then weeks. Jamie's smile slowly faded to a humble face. Then his face slumped into a somber expression.

_He sat alone in his room, looking at the window, his back turned to the door. He had been like that for sometime, locked up in his room, watching, waiting, hoping. _

_ His mom entered, calling out to him in a soft voice. _

_ He turned, tears streaming down his face. "He used me, Mom." He sniffed and choked called out to his mother, "Mommy. He's gone and hasn't come back," he hiccuped. He felt stupid for calling her mommy, but he was so distraught. He wanted nothing more than to be that three year old boy. He wanted her to pick him up and hug him tight. _

_ He had been holding it in for so long. The tears felt foreign on his face, the hurt him as if they were acid streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve, choking on his own breath. _

_ "Why would he do that?" Why would he do that? _

_ His mother held him that night, cradling him and rubbing his back as he cried. He told her about Jack, told her about their brief love. He was embarrassed to tell her what he had done. He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Mom."_

_ It was a lot for a mother to take in, no doubt. Hearing her son hand not only taken that brave step into adulthood, but also hearing her son's sexuality in the same breath. She showed no strain, however. She only held Jamie, rocking him as they sat on his bed. How could she be mad? How could she be shocked? Her son was broken. A mother could not help but feel her child's pain. _

For a while he had remembered their nights with embarrassment and often looked at it as something he shouldn't have done. He filled his head with "what ifs" and wondered about the outcomes of these fantasy scenarios. The more he looked at it in that way, the more his heart ached. Wounds refused to heal and it took him all summer that year to realize it.

_He had been slumped at his computer desk, guilt playing on his mind and heart once again. Whenever he found himself alone with his thoughts for extended amounts of time, he found his mind wondering. He was the cruelest person to himself. His mind often insulted him, mocked him. He only had the strength to see the bad. _

_ He was so tired of the bad; so tired of the pain. _

_ He was stabbing his pencil into his notepad, scolding himself. He had been miserable that day. Most days, he often went on without pain or thought, but he was finding it very difficult on that late summer eve. He remembered waking up without him. He remembered what he had said to him before. _

_ Never once did he remember the feel of him. The kiss of his lips. The pain and satisfaction in sex. He wondered why. His mind now wondered to Jack's hands, the touch of them on his skin. He remembered the struggle. The innocent embarrassment as they experimented with each other's bodies. _

_ Jamie blushed. He remembered the feel of Jack, the feeling of him inside, the feeling of him as he thrust. _

_ He blinked. Those thoughts did not embarrass him, but filled him with joy. He dropped his pencil and leaned back in his chair. That night had been good. It had felt amazing. It had _been_ amazing. He smiled. _

He realized that day that the mistakes of the past were merely treasures for him to have and to hold. Though Jack remained a void in his life, his memory of him filled him with a sense of comfort. He had given him so much. He had experienced so much. He had not made a mistake, but experienced good.

He kept that thought in his mind and his pain melted away. His heart healed. His mind came to a rest. He brought happiness to himself, replacing the misery and banishing it away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fabulous readers, _

___So I think I've crushed a lot of peoples' dreams in Oh Faithful Night. My intention was not to do that, but to inform everyone that the sequel was starting up. The general reactions were mostly negative, or at least I can only assume so as they were mostly massages like, "Nooooo," or "How could you do this!?" I mean, I'm happy for reviews, but when I wake up and receive distraught sadness on my phone, I kind of feel sad too :c So I'm sorry guys. But hear me say: I'm not here to crush your hearts, I'm just trying to set up background story for the later chapters. _

_**-Yo dawg, I heard you like disclaimers-**_

_ Some things still reminded him of Jack; the crisp breeze that rattled the trees in the fall, the scent of freshly fallen snow, mixed with earth and decay. _

_ He was walking down the streets, bundled in a soft, knitted scarf and a toasty wool coat. It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon. Church had just released a crowd of families. Daughters and sons, brother's and sisters, husbands and wives, and grandparents of all shapes and sizes. The streets of his small town were crowded with happily chatting people, all dressed in their Sunday clothes. Hates, dress coats, for the children and adults, and small little pink dresses and sailor hats for the babies nestled to their mothers' chests. _

_ The coffee shops were busy, bustling with the sounds of clinking and clanking of plates against silverware. The smell of coffee surrounded Jamie as small little cups sat in people's hands, giving off steam to the frigged air. _

_ Noses were red, bodies were wrapped and bundled, yet people sat out side on iron chairs and talked, happy for the cold and enjoying the tufts of grey clouds that hung in the air. Jamie could hear voices, but not make out a thing. It was just a collection of soft spoken people mixed with the gentle sound of cheery laughter. _

_ He wasn't really on his way to anywhere or anything in particular. He was just on a walk through the town. It was a day for himself, a day he could enjoy without any disturbances or distractions. He had learned to enjoy the finer things in life. Jack had taught him that much. Moments were brief just as their relationship had been. A flower blooms and dies, giving away to a new bud that will soon flourish in its own brief life. Instead of mourning for the flower, the earth simply waits for the next blossom and perhaps makes it more beautiful than the last. _

_ There were treasures in the world, subtle, but beautiful when a person walked slowly enough to notice. The seasons were brief, but they always continued on in a never ending circle. Everything died, and everything was reborn again. Jamie had spent a lot of time thinking about these things. They comforted him and gave him joy in the earth beneath him. The world did not pity itself, but built anew each year, every year, for as long as it had begun to spin. _

_ Jamie smiled, allowing himself the pleasure of his own thoughts. He sank into his coat, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he shuffled along, deciding to turn into the coffee shop to get a treat. _

_ There was nothing like the rush of heat after being out in the cold. He was greeted with the scent of pastries and dark coffee beans. Sounds of milk steamers and expresso grinders quieted his own thoughts for he could no longer hear them in the hustle and bustle. _

_ The room was crowded and felt cozy with its wooden floors and stone hearth bore a crackling fire in the corner. It was an old building, one of the original buildings built by the founders of Burgess, kept in mint condition and cherished by all of the town. It was fitting that it be a coffee shop for it had once been a local tavern, a place where earlier settlers often gathered to talk and make merriment._

_ Of course the times had changed, and the drink of choice was no longer rum and ale, but coffee and hot cocoa. Something Jamie enjoyed ever so much. He had a smile on his face when he looked to the the menu, skimming it for a special treat. Pumpkin spice in a mug, bliss could not show itself in a purer form. _

_ His hands pulled free from their cocoon of warmth and wrapped around the mug as he carried it carefully to a stool near the window so he could look out on the cars the drove by slowly. No one was in a hurry on Sundays. The whole city was collectively tranquil. Shops were busy, bistros and restaurants were crowded. _

_ Hot steam grazed his lips and nose as he lifted the cup to his mouth. He blew and sipped the hot liquid, relishing the slight burn that slid down his throat and warmed him from deep within his body. _

_ As he looked out, he was struck with a pleasant memory. This coffee shop was not far where Jamie had once stood on that magical night when Jack had shown him and Sophie wonders beyond any child's imagination. _

_ Amongst the whistles and voices of the coffee shop, he could make out the faint sound of drummers banging away. He could see their apparitions as they marched down the streets. He smiled as he saw the ghost of Jack slipping through the crowds to reach out and hold his hand. Jamie sighed and looked into the dark liquid. A picture of Jack brushed passed his memories. Snowy white hair and bright blue eyes. He feared he would forget his face; that face was something he never wanted to forget; he was a special memory, an magical beauty that had bloomed and died in Jamie's life. He held onto those cherished memories and kept them safe within his heart. _

_ He was content sitting there with his thoughts, perhaps acting much older than he was. He was just a young adolescent with his life still ahead of him. Only old men and nostalgic women thought the way he did. He chuckled as he pictured himself old and withered in some rocking chair somewhere. _

_ He hummed and rocked in his seat, closing his eyes before bringing the heat back to his cold lips. _

_ The tingle of the heat reminded him of the kiss of frost upon his mouth. He licked his lips and set the cup down, leaning on the counter with his hands to cradle his head. Could Jack have been out there right then? The snow had begun to fall in light clumps, dusting the ground with speckles of white. Surly the sprit was not far off, drifting lazily through the clouds with his great oak staff grazing across the sky. _

_ He peered up at the sky, hoping to see a flash of blue, though he highly doubted that he would. Jack had not shown himself for the few years since that time. _

_ The wind tussled the hair of people outside, causing them to sink further in their coats and cling tighter to their cups. _

_ Jamie heard the door opened and a bill ring clearly through the murmurs of people, attracting his attention to the door. He paused and watched as a young girl stepped across the threshold of the coffee shop. The wind was lapping at her heals, her hair blowing in her face as she shivered. Snow fell about her shoulders and dark blue dress as she closed the door, shutting out the wind and snow that did not seem to let her alone. _

_ She shook out her umbrella, tapping it on her booted foot so that white showered down onto the floor. Jamie turned away. How long did he stare. That had been rude of him. He pressed his lips together as he looked out the window, watching the whirl of the wind as it sent flurried into the air, making them dance happily up to the grey sky. _

_ "Can I sit next to you?" _

_ Jamie startled, he sat up in his seat and clutched to his coffee cup as he turned his head sharply to the voice. Blond hair framed her tiny face; her great blue eyes look up at him with a frame of long, dark eyelashes around them, making her eyes glow bright. She had rosy pink lips and a dust of red across her face and cheeks. She had been kissed by the breath of frost in the air and it made her look like a beautiful porcelain doll. _

_ Jamie blinked at her a few times before he nodded. "Er, yeah sure." _

_ "Thanks. There aren't really any other seats. It's busy isn't it?" she said as she hopped up onto the stool, leaning her umbrella against her seat. _

_ "It's always busy on Sundays. Everyone has the day off so they all spend time outside and out around the shops." _

_ "Oh. I see," she hummed as she looked out onto the snowy curtain that now fell in the window. "It's a bit early for snow isn't it?" _

_ Jamie laughed. "You must be new here, huh?" _

_ She looked to him with a sheepish smile. "Is it that obvious?" she said meekly. _

_ Jamie leaned on the counter, turning his stool away from the window to facing her instead. "The weather never needs and excuse to snow. It'll sleet and rain for the whole fall season, but don't worry. The snow wont stick around for long. It'll melt by tomorrow. It's best to enjoy it's brief beauty while it lasts." _

_ The girl laughed. "But it's not even Halloween yet. I should like to think that the snow would wait until after Halloween at least." _

_ "Yeah, well you know what they say, Ja-" he stopped before he uttered that name. "Never mind," he said with a smile._

_ "Pumpkin spice latte for Krista!" Called the barista from behind the counter. _

_ The girl looked, causing Jamie to jump off his stool. "Is that you?" _

_ She nodded. _

_ "I can get it for you," he said as he smiled, walking quickly to get the cup of coffee, he was quick to weave in and out of the chairs and people that stood in his way as he brought her her drink. He placed it in front of his new acquaintance and smiled. _

_ "Such a gentleman," she giggled as she stirred the froth with her small teaspoon. "I'm Krista, I mean- well you already know that," she said as she tucked a golden lock behind her ear. _

_ Jamie climbed back onto his seat, extending his hand out to her. "Jamie," he said as she shook his hand. "Where are you from?" he asked, wanting to get to know her. _

_ He stared at her dreamily as she spoke, enjoying the sound of her soft voice. She was refined, polite, very smart, beautiful. He was struck with a familiar feeling that he had only experienced once before in his short life. _

_ He leaned on the counter and listened to her, forgetting the snow outside as it rained on, covering the ground in a thin blanket of white. Instead, he focused on the girl beside him as she spoke and laughed with him there in that small coffee shop on that prefect Sunday afternoon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Fabulous readers, _

_Has it already been a week since our last chapter? Well, I'll be. Let's get our butts in gear, shall we? Also, not sure why the previous chapter was all in italics, but just an fyi, that was a mistake! _

**-It's just a jump to the left, put your hands on your hips, then scream out that you don't own it!-**

School was perhaps a little more bearable for Jamie after having met Krista. He would often rush out of his classes just to find her and meet just so he could while he walk with her down the hall to her locker. On more than one occasion, he would even escort her to her next class, guiding her though the school on the premise that she still did not know the layout.

In a way, she had him wrapped around her pretty, little finger. She was friendly and fun to talk to. It was a nice change of pace for him, something different than his usual friends. It seemed that they could talk about anything and everything under the sun. They would often spend a lot of time just leaning against their lockers, lost in conversation while the rest of the world rotated around them.

That day, the school was in a frenzy over the homecoming game, not just the school, though, but the entire town. It was honestly a time for the whole community to gather, despite differences in social cliques, or status on the hierarchy ladder. Everyone could go have fun eating hotdogs and drinking hot cocoa. It was a senior's duty to go to the game and Jamie was feeling the pressure breathing down his neck.

Tomorrow would be the homecoming dance, and he had a certain someone in mind to ask out.

He was leaning against her locker late that October afternoon. Though he tried to appear calm, his heart was racing in his chest as he watched the flow of students down the hall, faces crowding around and making it impossible to see a small girl with beautiful golden hair.

His fingers tapped against the cool metal of the lockers behind him while the whole student body cheered and screamed obscenely loud, all tossing papers in the air and displaying their pride with their school colors all painted on their arms and faces.

Glitter was _everywhere_. How much girls could put in their hair was insane. Clouds of it piratically wafted by. The stench of hairspray was almost suffocating, but Jamie endured. His mission was far to important to abandon.

Krista was beside him before he could even realize it. She was spinning the padlock on her locker as she smiled cheekily at him. "You've got some glitter in your hair," she chuckled. Jamie blushed and ran his hands through his hair, shaking it out onto the floor. "Aw, I thought it looked good on you."

She had gotten used to him coming to greet her after school hours and thought nothing of it as he stood there. Though he seemed normal on the outside, he was having an eternal warfare within. Nerves blasted through is body, giving him slight shakes while his stomach lurched in his stomach as he thought about what he would say.

It felt like Jamie opened and closed his mouth several times before he could manage to get something to stutter out. He was usually this nervous around anyone. He always found some sort of cocky confidence, but Krista had this way of making his knees wobble; there had only been one person that had made him feel like that before her. Fire burned in his stomach at the though, causing him to finally speak out. "Are you going to the game tonight?" he asked.

The girl at her locker pressed her fingers to her lips. "Well, I'm kind of new and all, so I didn't really have anyone to go with."

"Well, you have me," Jamie offered as he leaned on the lockers, popping his hip like he was the coolest person in the entire school.

Krista laughed. "You're right. I was kind of hoping you'd ask," she said with a wink. "I'd love to go with you."

Though his stomach was doing flips, Jamie remained calm. He smiled a wide smile. "And the dance?" he questioned.

"Do you want to take me to that too?"

Jamie looked to the ground, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, if you wanted to go, you know."

She laughed, her voice singing like crystal in the emptying hall. Jamie perked up, looking at her hopefully as she nodded in agreement to his offer. "I can't say no to you Jamie Bennett; you're just one smooth fellow.

"Come on, you can help me with my school spirit," she said as she grabbed for his hand. She reached into her locker and pulled out her own canister of hair glitter. Glitter was like crack to women for some strange reason. He wasn't really paying any attention when Krista thrusted some blue and gold body paint into his hands."Paint me like one of your football girls," she said as she giggled, raising her face to him so that he could make football streaks beneath her eyes.

Jamie was so nervous as he touched her warm cheeks, but he did not falter. He was sure to be gentle as he drove the paint upon her rosy skin. Just a little dab here, and a little dab there. He smiled as he brushed his finger across her lips, painting them blue for the occasion before he pulled his hands away. He snatched the glitter spray from her, giving it a harsh shake before spraying her hair and showering her with bits of dazzling, shining colors.

Glitter dusted all along her satiny skin and clung to her long eyelashes as she opened them to gaze at him and laugh. She pulled the spray can from him and attacked him in his own cloud of glitter, making him sparkly and beautiful for the occasion.

"Am I fabulous?" Jamie asked as he batted his eyelashes.

"Very," Krista said as she linked arms with him.

There would be many festivities before the game, a parade, an ice cream social, all before the game that evening. He would have much to do with Krista and so much time to do it in. He was happy for the opportunity and gladly introduced her to his friends. She seemed to slip in nicely, talking and chatting politely with everyone.

It was a crisp afternoon, dry and sunny with just a slight breeze. No doubt it would get cold as soon as the sun would set; they were in for a long night out in the frost bitten air beneath the bright lights of their school's stadium.

The students all crowded onto the bleachers, squishing shoulder to shoulder, pressing Jamie and Krista very close. She seemed that she didn't mind as she clapped and cheered along with the rest of the stadium, though. The game was interesting enough, but Jamie wasn't really paying any attention. His thoughts kept detracting him from watching the brown ball be tossed about. He instead focused on the girl at his side. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to wrap his arm around her, but he was unsure if it would be appropriate, or appreciated for that matter.

Rather than be bold like he had done before, he merely stood there with his arms handing loosely at his side while he chewed on his cheek in annoyance. He didn't like the uncertainty that loomed around uselessly in his mind. He wished he could just take a chance, but he did not know Krista well enough, and felt that being too bold and brash would end unfavorably.

The cool autumn wind lapped at their heals as it rolled through the stadium. It kicked up leaves from all around the surrounding sidewalk and fields. Jamie looked out onto the trees, watching them shift and sway as the puppetry of the wind caused them to dance shamelessly. That wind smelt so sweet. Jamie filled his lung with a pleasant sting of chilly air, relaxing himself in the comfort of the cold.

The game had gone on into halftime now. As the football players all shuffled away to the sidelines, the crowds of people slipped from the stands to putter about around the field, leaving Jamie and Krista to do nothing but follow the masses of students as they all shuffled along like one massive school of fish. They walked close, but were no longer brushing against each other as they had been in the stands.

It was frustrating for Jamie, but he didn't know what else to do. The sun had gone now, leaving the town of Burgess cold and dusted with the faint glimmer of twilight. Gold and dark blues hung in the air, painting the clouds special for their festivities. It was like a picture in the sky, too prefect to be real. Burgess was lucky as it had always hung skies like over the city.

The sound of the leaves could be heard now as they danced in the wind, rolling across pavement and sidewalks, singing of a song about winter's breath.

Jamie hadn't really been paying any attention, he merely followed Krista until she stopped at nearby food stand. She was shivering in her boots and leggings, holding her coat tightly around her chest as she tried to burry her face in her scarf. "Hot cocoa please," she said, teeth chattering as she placed her money on the counter of the stand.

While they waited, she looked to Jamie. "I'm not sure how you survive in cold weather. I'm freezing! I swear that the wind is going right through my jacket."

"How ever will you survive our winters, then? This is only October," Jamie laughed as he pulled his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around her to give her some relief from the nipping cold that assaulted her.

She pouted and grabbed for her hot cup, stepping close to Jamie. "I don't know. Guess you'll have to show me how you Eskimos live," she said as she sipped at her drink.

"Ah, well we usually rely on each other to keep warm," he said as he shifted closer smoothly, reaching out to wrap his arm around her. He gave her a slight hug before stepping away, giving her time to respond rather than just assuming that she wanted his arm around her.

She smiled. "Oh thats how you do it. You're really warm. Do that again please!" she said as she squished closer to him. She was so light hearted; he found himself loving that about her.

He smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm used the cold," he laughed as he held her, draping his arm about her slender shoulders gently.

"I suppose I am lucky."

Jamie was glad for the chill. He stood with Krista in his arms happily as they casually stood on the edges of the football field, looking out as they watched, simply content as they were.

Behind their backs, the wind went on with its business, obviously having done its job by brining them closer. Beneath his breath, Jamie muttered a thanks before he leaned his chin on Krista's head.

Krista looked up to him questioningly. "Who are you talking to?"

Jamie's response was quiet, barely a breath of words from his lips as he replied to her.

"No one."


End file.
